When only a specific scene (a part of a TV program that begins from a specific title screen of the program, or a scene in which a specific person appears) is to be extracted from a plurality of moving-picture materials gathered by a video camera or VTR, etc., the user searches for the desired scene by repeatedly fast-forwarding or playing back each moving-picture material, writes down the time code of each scene and creates a list of time codes. Then, on the basis of the created list of time codes, the user performs an editing operation such as gathering specific scenes together and combining them into one moving picture.
However, in order to extract a specific scene from a plurality of moving-picture materials, the operator must perform the manual operations of fast-forward and playback, search for the desired scene and create the list of time codes. This requires a great deal of time and labor.